Pure and Deviod of Sins
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Raphael sitting thinking about what angels really are...


Author: KallitheINfamous  
  
Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer.  
  
Warning: Might be some OOC and angst.  
  
Broken memories. Like shards of broken glass never to be fit together again. Simple glimps of the past. Nothing more than that. A simple picture. Nothing more. Nothing less.  
  
He looked up into the dark room, legs pulled tightly to his chest as his heart felt so heavy. Nothing. Thats all was left. Nothing. None of them where what they used to be. None of them where as they should be. He hated what they had becomed. They where blood thristy, lustful beings that all humans looked up to. He could remember at moments hearing them praise on how pure angels where and how devoid of sins.  
  
The blonde chuckled slightly. Pure and devoid of sins. None of them ever been that way in so long. Heaven was no peaceful resting place as the nieve humans think. He pushed back some of the shimmering golden hair.  
  
He himself was not pure and devoid of sins at all. Most of the rules of heaven he broke without thinking about it again. None of them had the same old reputation as they did several hundred years ago. None of them.  
  
The archangels where no longer together as a team; each hardly saw each other. He and Michael, though, kept pretty close. But Michael needed guidance since Lucifel fell. Angels now work for only themselves and no one else.  
  
Raphael closed his icy blue eyes and bit his thumb loseing his mind to thought. He hated what they had becomed. He used to think that Angels where wonderful and beautiful creatures with pure intentions, as they where created to be. But not anymore.  
  
To ruin what you where to become; to destroy someone's faith in his own kind; its a horriable lost. She would have been great if she'd let nature take its course and lived as what she was destined to be. If you could call it her. (*1)  
  
/Forget the past; don't think of the marrow; live for the day; the rest will only bring sorrow./  
  
How true, how true. He opened his eyes and looked around the cold room. The temperture wasn't cold, but the setting was. A bed, a desk, a chair, papers to write and file and a small chair. The walls during the day where a pale sea-foam blue, and a small light that filtered every corner with the soft glow of a yellow light. A computer on the desk left untouched untill Michael would come around to play some game of war on the internet.  
  
Raphael sighed and pulled his knees up to his bare chest again feeling suddenly vunarable to the world. The day had already just begun and he felt warned and tired before he even left the bed.  
  
The girl stirred as he shifted slightly on the bed. He looked down at her, her hair red and slightly wavy with soft gray eyes and creamy skin. Thats about all he could reamber about her. Except that she was an angel, and he had suduced her into his bed for his own gain. Not just for the plessure, but the closeness of another when inside you can't even sort out anything to tell someone close to you.  
  
But first off you have to *Have* someone to open up to. The only one was down in Hades that he knew of. Michael wouldn't understand what he was talking about even if he explained completly. Come to think of it, Raphael hadn't seen Uriel in a long while.  
  
She stirred again and spun to face him. His eyes travled down to her face. Soft and sweet. He hoped that she would wake up soon, so he could at least have some alone time before anyone came and asked him to do something or another or be pestered by a bored and pissy Michael.  
  
A broken whisper echoed threw his head; a soft whisper of something that shouldn't even exist that he had heard some old man preaching awhile ago while on one of his many visits to Assiah.  
  
'Pure and devoid of Sins; Great Angels that float above our head to protect us from harms way. Let it be known that all will rest in peace in the great sanctuary of heaven. In the arms of an Angel's Sanctuary will we find grace.'  
  
Poor old man was so fooled by all that he spoke and believed in. He reambered seeing that man's face, old and tattered with a short shaggy beard and beadly little black eyes turned to look at him as he said the last sentence.  
  
Raphael closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. He thought bitterly, 'In the arms of an Angel's Sanctuary will you find only lust, pain and misary for nothing but itself, find selfishness and sins so fuller and greater that your hopes will be dropped to something even lower and then, only then will you pass by Heaven and go on to the next relm where your almighty peace and grace will await you, old man. And there your faith in God will die and you'll be free from this hopeless world.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Owari....  
  
*1: He's talking about Belial/ Mad Hatter.  
  
Note: This was something spur of the moment that had no point to it but to say that maybe Raphael might think of something more than just fucking woman (or men for that matter) and nothing more. I find that to be a bad way to judge his character. I am not flameing I'm just saying that maybe before you make fun of some of the characters becasue of their hobbies or whatnots because their might be a reason behind them. Poor Ralphie lost all beliefs in Angels and purity and everything. Thats why he does this! *sniffle* poor Baby. 


End file.
